


Holiday Presents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. It was Christmas Day when Sarah Croydon's spirit faded into view and wandered her dark home.





	Holiday Presents

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

It was Christmas Day when Sarah Croydon's spirit faded into view and wandered her dark home. A smile appeared as soon as she viewed Charles Croydon standing by their bed. She forgot about superstitious Salem townspeople burning her as a vampire. Sarah embraced a happy Charles. Her one Christmas present.

 

THE END


End file.
